Devotionals
by goldentemptress
Summary: Side-shots and outtakes from the story Brotherly Devotion. Multiple POVs and lots of sexin.... Rated M for adult content.
1. Park Outtake

**This is the first installment of _Devotionals_**, **the place where I will post outtakes and side-shots from the story Brotherly Devotion. This side-shot takes place after Chapter 3**, **the infamous Birthday China Closet incident. It was designed by the lovely Juliamine as her fic for the Support Stacie Auction. So you can all go thank her for preppy Edward and some of the positions used in this side-shot. (Riding the Face and Kneeling Lotus....rawr) **

**Thank you to everyone who bid on the auctions, and the second fic should be posted sometime within the next week. In the meantime, enjoy some angst free B/E interaction and some hot smexin.......because we all know that once I post the next real chap the angst won't be gone for long......  
**

**Thanks to antiaol for the beta work......(don't worry, E will be in his dark wash jeans in his side-shot)**

**BPOV**

Never in a million years did I believe that I would be able to actually go out in public with Edward and not feel strange about it, but that was what I found myself doing the weekend after my birthday.

Emmett was in business meetings all weekend and I was left free to entertain myself any way I saw fit. It didn't matter that we had dinner reservations tonight that had to be canceled or that he had agreed to go dancing with me; when work called, he went. So that left me home alone, again.

Little did he know that where he dropped the baton, there was someone more than willing enough to pick it up and run with it.

When Edward learned of my ruined birthday weekend, he made it his mission to plan something for the both of us.

I was worried with the newly defined parameters of our once friendly relationship that things would be awkward. I was worried about being caught together, but in a city with millions of residents, and then the fact that tourism in the Windy City was still booming in the warm September climate, I felt at ease.

Edward never failed to surprise me, and I hoped that he never would. I felt like a completely different person when I was around him, and for that I was thankful. I wasn't the boring, sheltered, lonely housewife anymore, I was just Bella. That was something I hadn't felt in years, possibly since before my wedding.

The directions I had received on my cell phone this morning were vague, but I didn't need to clarify them. I just wondered why he was taking me to an overpopulated tourist attraction.

_Meet me where your reflection stretches along the city skyline, surrounded by a park to commemorate the millennia. _

After the Millennium Park reference, I knew that he wanted to meet me near the Chicago bean, otherwise known as the cloud gate, but I didn't understand why. We had both seen it dozens of times since its installation. It was now one of the most memorable Chicago landmarks, but I was trusting he had a plan.

That seemed to be all I was doing with Edward lately, trusting that _he_ had a plan, because I sure didn't.

It was just after noon when I finally left the house, with an hour to get downtown and meet him. Normally I would have driven downtown, but I knew that Edward never went anywhere without the Volvo, and I didn't feel like spending a fortune on parking.

The train into the city was crowded, but as I was jostled around on my trek into the city, I was actually smiling. I was sure that my seatmate thought I was deranged, but I didn't have it in me to care. I was meeting Edward for a day in the city, and I couldn't have been more excited.

My phone chirped as I got off at the Michigan Avenue station close to Millennium Park and I smiled when I saw it was a picture message.

Edward had taken a picture of himself, casually leaning against the side of the sculpture, making it look like he was standing next to his double.

_Oh, the world would be such an enjoyable place if there were two of Edward Cullen._

There were a few things placed behind him that I could see reflected behind his back, but I couldn't make out what anything was.

The sidewalks were crowded with the last of the summer tourists, and people out enjoying the warm day. Many people were laden down with shopping bags, and I was glad that I never had to find a job in retail. I think I probably would have strangled someone in my tenure if I had been forced to work that particular industry. Luckily, with my scholarship and classes, I never had time to find a job off campus, and then after I was married, I never had to find a job period.

As I approached the large, ostentatious, reflective surface, it took me a few minutes to locate him, but when I did, I couldn't help but smile.

Edward was dressed in a pair of form fitting, flat front khaki pants and a short-sleeved v-neck sweater, that appeared from this distance to be some shade of blue.

He was leaning up against the sculpture with his phone in his hands, a small basket with a blanket on top of it partially obscured by his legs.

"Well hello there," I chimed as I stepped directly in front of him, my reflection bending up the side of the sculpture above his reflected back.

"Hey." He smiled as he tucked his phone back into his pocket and grabbed one of my hands. He tugged me forward into his arms and hugged me to his chest before he placed a chaste kiss to my cheek. "I missed you."

"You just saw me." I laughed as I returned his hug and took a few seconds to enjoy the way his arms felt around me and tried to surreptitiously inhale as much of his masculine scent as possible.

"This is true." He chuckled as he released me and leaned over to pick up his basket. "But I meant it nonetheless. I miss you whenever you aren't with me."

I blushed at the comment and tucked an imaginary hair behind my ear.

"Come on. My icepacks are melting."

Edward grabbed my hand and towed me across the expansive sidewalk to the open grassy area in the middle of the park. There were all sorts of people spread out across the field with any number of activities going on. Millennium Park had become an oasis in the center of the city where people came to relax during the summer and fall.

As he led us to a deserted corner of the park where we were partially shaded by the overhead sculpture, he let go of my hand and began to spread out the basket.

"So," he said as he took a moment to look over the outfit I had chosen to wear today. "Did you sneak over to my apartment this morning before you picked out your outfit, or is this just a happy accident?"

I hadn't realized it until he pointed it out, but we did sort of look like one of those couples who matched their outfits. I was wearing a pair of khaki Bermuda shorts in the same shade as Edward's pants and my tank top was almost the exact blue of his lightweight sweater.

"Well in my defense, I didn't expect you to wear something out of the spectrum of band t-shirts and torn cargo shorts that I normally see you in. I thought that was the uniform for you college types," I teased as he pulled the basket onto the large plaid blanket and stretched himself out beside it.

"Sorry my outfit doesn't meet your approval, Mrs. Cullen. Are you going to punish me for it? I've never been spanked with the teacher's ruler," he quipped as he challenged me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh…." I stuttered as I tried to quell the blood rushing to my face, I was surely turning a lovely shade of tomato red. "Not this time. I'll let it slide since you look so nice. Very prep school chic. Although I guess you did have four years to perfect the look."

"Don't remind me," he groaned as he began pulling covered plastic containers and placing them in the space between us. "If I never have to go back to another prep school in my life I will die a happy man."

"Eh, they aren't that bad. Yours was fairly tame if I remember correctly. Although, most students do tend to behave for a student teacher. Something about having the fate of their grades in the hands of an amateur scares them into obedience."

"You weren't that bad, I mean, you probably weren't that bad," Edward mumbled as a shy smile came to his face. I wasn't sure if he knew that I heard him, but something about the way he phrased that sent off an alarm in my head. _Had Edward seen me teach while I was there?_

I shook off the sense that I was missing something and turned my attention back to Edward who was pulling the tops off of all the containers and explaining their contents.

He brought a variety of fruits and cheeses, as well as some adorable little triangle shaped turkey and cheese sandwiches that looked to be made with foccacia bread.

"So did you have help making your little sandwiches, or are you really that metro?" I laughed as Edward had one poised at his lips to take a bite.

"For your information Alice made them," he huffed as he inhaled half of the small triangle in one fell swoop. "And no, I didn't tell her who I was meeting. Although, she does like to ask about you."

"Oh, I see how it is. You con your roommate's girlfriend into helping you prepare for dates."

He growled at me as he swallowed the other half of his sandwich. "Sorry for trying to do something nice for you."

The look on Edward's face was the only thing that clued me into the fact that he wasn't really frustrated, well at least not in _that_ respect. Edward's eyes were following the strawberry I had picked up very intently as I brought it up to my mouth.

My face flamed as I remembered the last time that we had shared strawberries and I tried not to laugh as his eyes darkened when I brought my tongue out to lick the berry as I dropped it into my mouth.

"Mmmm. So good. Thank you, Edward. It has been years since I went on a picnic. This is nice," I said motioning to the spread laid out before me.

He nodded his head and shifted his legs, no doubt trying to conceal the predicament my little lick probably evoked, and I smiled at the fact that I could get those kinds of reactions out of a man. Em wouldn't know that I was trying to turn him on if I painted it on my forehead nowadays.

Somehow, being around Edward had awakened a part of my sexuality that had been dormant before now.

We continued to banter back and forth as we worked our way through the contents of the containers, me stealing as many pieces of cheese as I could while Edward was distracted by the container of olives.

The whole picnic was wonderful, although it could have been much more intimate if I had insisted on us feeding each other. I wasn't quite sure if that was crossing a boundary for us in public though, so I didn't even try it. I also knew that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of him if his lips came anywhere near me. Those things were dangerous.

Just imagining the things that I knew he was capable of doing with those lips and that tongue, not to mention his long, delicate fingers, had me warming up much more than the weather around us did.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as he popped a light green grape between his lips.

"Nothing," I said bashfully as I dropped my head and concentrated on picking at the loose fibers of the picnic blanket.

Edward moved the containers separating us over so he could scoot himself directly in front of me. One of his long fingers hooked underneath my chin as he raised my head so I would be forced to look at him.

"Do you think this is easy for me either?" he asked as his other hand took up a perch on the edge of the bottom hem of my short, searing the skin it made contact with. "To sit here and watch you wrap your lips around those damn strawberries and not imagine what it would feel like for you to wrap them around something else."

I took several deep breaths as Edward's face skimmed along the side of mine as he blew warm air over my ear. "Do you have any idea how much I just want to rip off that tiny tank top of yours?"

My eyes widened at his confession and I could tell that he was enjoying the effect that his proximity was having on my ability to breathe. If he stayed this close to me any longer, I was bound to hyperventilate and pass out. Not that I wouldn't mind if he was forced to perform mouth to mouth to revive me.

"Are you finished?" he asked as he skimmed his nose along my jaw and down my throat.

"Are you?" I squeaked as he placed an opened mouth kiss on the side of my neck.

"Not even close," he groaned as he leaned back and began to cover all of the containers and shove them into the empty picnic basket. "I was going to take you for a walk through the gardens, but I think that maybe it's time for me to take you home."

I tried to contain the disappointment that came over me at him telling me that he was taking me home, but I knew he could tell something was wrong with the way that my shoulders slumped.

"_My_ home, Bella, my home. I am taking you back to my apartment. What I have planned for us next would surely get me arrested if we were to continue it here."

"Oh," was my genius response as I pushed myself up from the blanket and stepped onto the grass so he could pull it up. He didn't even bother folding it, he just shoved it into the basket and grabbed my hand as he headed towards the parking structure across the street from the park.

Everything was a blur as we moved through the crowds of people. My heart was pounding roughly in my chest. _Were we really doing this?_

I had just wanted to spend time with him today. I really never gave it any thought to consider that we might be together like that again. I knew our relationship was based upon our friendship and obviously mutual attraction, but I had to admit the few times that we had been together physically had been explosive.

As we rode the elevator up to the fourth floor of the parking garage, I found myself going through a mental checklist.

_Shaved legs. Check._

_Shaved "other" areas. Check._

_Clean matching underwear. Check._

_Moisturized skin. Check._

I knew that what I was wearing under my outfit wasn't as sexy as the blue lace that he had seen me in at the hotel, or the black lace from my birthday dinner, but it was clean, it matched and it was fairly new. I could only hope that he wasn't opposed to soft cotton.

Edward quickly popped the trunk of his car, threw the basket it, slammed the lid and stalked over towards the passenger side. He held open the door as I silently followed him, and kissed me quickly before he practically shoved me down into the leather of the passenger seat.

I was unbearably warm as he hopped in the driver's side and started the car, but I was sure that it had nothing to do with the overheated leather I was sitting on. I think it had more to do with the smoldering looks I was getting from a certain man who was trying to quickly maneuver his way thorough the bustling weekend lunchtime traffic. It was nothing compared to weekday rush hour, but people seemed to be taking full advantage of the back to school sales that were going on in the downtown shopping district.

The large sky scrapers gave way to the tall apartment buildings and the smaller brick businesses of the outer neighborhoods of Chicago and I slid down in my seat as we pulled into the outskirts of Lincoln Park.

I was irrationally afraid of someone who knew me seeing us through the dark tinted windows of his Volvo, but as Edward's large warm hand engulfed mine, I relaxed and closed my eyes.

"Relax, this is nothing to be ashamed of," he murmured as he squeezed my hand in his.

Surprisingly, I believed him. For once, I wasn't ashamed of the fact that I was having an affair with my much younger brother-in-law. I was just a young woman who was hopelessly trying to fight a building and unstoppable attraction to the man next to me. It didn't matter who we were anymore; all that mattered was the fact that we seemed to connect in a way that neither of us had experienced before, both mentally and physically.

All of that subdued anxiety returned tenfold as Edward pulled into his assigned parking space and turned off the car.

"Don't worry, they're gone. Alice took him shopping today. They won't be back for hours, if they even come back here at all tonight."

Well, that at least made me feel partially better, but I wondered who he told Alice he was going out with today. Would she suspect that I was the woman he was with today?

"What did Alice say about today?" I asked quietly as I turned to face him.

"She said to have fun with my new female _friend_ and that she would make herself and Jazz scarce in case I decided to bring her home. No one knows Bella, stop worrying, and even if they did, I am not going to be deterred because of that. I thought that you knew how much I cared about you."

Edward's confession was sealed with a soft kiss as he squeezed my hand one last time and opened his door.

I took several deep breaths, stepped out into the parking lot with him and closely followed him to the back door of the building. Today was going to happen. I wanted him as much as he seemed to want me, and I was going to pretend that there was nothing holding us back anymore.

We rode the elevator to his floor in silence, Edward's eyes watching me closely as I fidgeted against the soft upholstery of the walls.

He led me towards the door of his apartment and I stood awkwardly behind him as he unlocked it. He quickly ushered me inside and closed the door behind him,turning the lock, as he pressed his hand towards the small of my back and urged me forward.

"Are you thirsty?"

I jumped slightly as his warm breath tickled the back of my neck and shook my head.

"Good," he mused as he pressed firmly on my back and began walking towards the hallway. I had seen his room before, but somehow, this time was drastically different. He was taking me to where he was most comfortable in the world and inviting me inside.

Once we crossed the threshold, I took in a deep breath and was assaulted with his smell. It had permeated his entire room and I was cocooned in it as I heard the soft click of the door being closed and the lock on the handle being engaged.

This was it. I was officially going to be doing this in his bed. The bed that sat a few feet from me and looked entirely too inviting. It was vastly different than the one at the Dana, but I didn't mind the lack of down comforter or luxurious pillows. This was _his_ bed; where he slept every night. That was much more intimidating than a generic hotel bed.

I could feel the heat of his body in close proximity behind me, and I broke out in goosebumps as his soft lips made contact with the exposed skin of my shoulder.

"You are so soft," he breathed against my skin as his lips became more insistent and his warm hands clamped down on my hips. His thumbs pushed up under the hem of my tank top and smoothed over the skin there, making me shiver against him in response.

My eyes threatened to roll into the back of my head as his hands crept up my bare skin, dragging my tank top along with them. It felt so good to have his hands on me again. Our last coupling had been way too fast and eager, I had a feeling that this was going to be nothing like that.

His strong hands ghosted over the soft cotton covering my breasts and I gasped and arched against him as my nipples pebbled at his touch. My body was so responsive with him and when he touched me like this, it felt foreign, but exciting and addictive nonetheless.

It had been so long since Emmett's touch had elicited any kind of sensory response from me and Edward could have me dripping wet and quivering before he even touched my bare skin.

I closed my eyes and felt the familiar heat stirring in the pit of my abdomen as Edward finished pulling my tank top up and off of my body. His hands resumed their slow and torturous circuit of my body as they travelled south towards the fastenings of my shorts. His long fingers deftly unbuttoned and unzipped me andmy shorts dropped to the floor, leaving me virtually exposed to him.

"You are so fucking sexy," he growled against the skin under my ear as his right hand cupped me through my thin panties. His left was teasing the exposed skin at their hem, and I desperately just wanted him to push them down and have his way with me.

I had to bite my tongue in order not to scream out in frustration as he began to lightly rub my clit through the thin material. He was teasing me and it was torturous.

As his lips resumed their warm, wet path across the back of my neck and shoulder blades. I felt myself arching backwards against him, my ass coming in contact with the rather hard bulge that was present in his khakis.

Knowing that I made him feel that way gave me a sudden rush of boldness and I reveled in the whimper that came from his mouth when my hand crept betweenus and brushed the length of him. He was trying to maintain control like he usually did when we were together, but he was taking too damn long. I was liable to combust before he even got his pants off at this rate.

I continued to stroke him through his pants as his fingers on the outside of my panties became more insistent and the tips of his fingers on his other hand breached the only barrier that kept him from touching my bare skin.

He began to drag my panties slowly down my legs as he bent down to the floor behind me, leaving a trail of wet kisses down my spine and legs as he went. After I stepped out of them, he trailed his mouth back up, dragging his fingertips along my legs until they reached the skin he had just uncovered.

"I love how wet you get for me," he whispered as he brought one of his hands behind my back to unhook my bra. He slowly slid it down my arms and sighed reverently once I was completely exposed to him. I felt vulnerable beingnaked while he was almost completely clothed behind me, but when one of his long fingers swept between my folds and into my opening, I moaned and threw my head back against his shoulder.

"Please," I whimpered as he slowly pumped the solitary digit inside of me, causing my body to flush and tremble. "Please…..more…."

"Mmmm, I love it when you beg me to touch you Bella," he groaned as he removed his hand from me and I saw him bring his finger to his lips, which were positioned beside my cheek. "So sweet. I think it's time I tasted it from the source." His voice was low and husky and I was panting in anticipation over what he planned to do to me. He had yet to try something like that with me, and it had been literally years since I had someone touch me there with their mouth.

"Go sit on the bed," he instructed as he ran his hands down my sides, making me squirm against his gentle touch.

I strode the few steps across the room and perched myself on the edge of the mattress, watching him as he began to quickly shed his clothing. My eyes were transfixed as he pulled off his sweater and undershirt revealing the toned muscles on his pale chest. He took no time at all kicking off his shoes and socks and then dropping his pants to the floor.

The thin black material of his boxer briefs did nothing to hide his excitement as he stepped towards me and lifted me to the center of the bed. His warm lips found mine and he coaxed my mouth open with his tongue as he situated himself against the pillows at the top of the bed.

He pulled me over to straddle his hips as his lips left my mouth and migrated down my neck and collarbone. When he captured one of my nipples in his mouth and bit down lightly, I ground myself against him and felt him twitch through the thin cotton barrier that separated us from fully connecting.

I desperately wanted to feel him inside of me, but he obviously had other plans for me as he began to slide himself down the bed further. He gripped my hips and pulled me up his body, until I was straddling his pecs.

"Come here," he whispered as he urged me forward again by pressing on my ass and I was confused as to why he was wanting me to keep going. Then, as his words from earlier hit me, I blushed as I moved my legs over his shoulders and he brought his forearms over the backs of my thighs to lock me into place above his mouth.

He shot me a crooked smirk as his tongue darted out to taste me, and I moaned and closed my eyes as I put my hands up on the headboard to brace myself. He hummed and licked and explored me as I writhed above him. I could feel my orgasm building as his mouth coaxed my lips and clit in rapid succession. I had no idea how he learned what he was doing to me, but I was never going to deny him again if this was how he wanted to please me.

Looking down in between my legs to see his bronze hair peeking up at me and the satisfied look him his face as he continued his ministrations would be burned into my brain as one of the most erotic moments of my life.

"Cum for me," he groaned against my inner thigh as he pulled one of his hands under my leg to tease my entrance causing me to arch my back and let out a throaty moan.

I was forever grateful that Alice had dragged Jasper out of the apartment, because I had a feeling that I was about to get very loud.

Edward plunged his finger inside of me as he lapped at my clit and I could feel the sparks shooting through me as I convulsed against him. My whole body was humming as he continued to draw out my release and I might have giggled as he gripped me by the hips and pulled me down his body.

I collapsed against his chest panting as he ran his hands up and down my back. I could feel him hard and ready against my inner thigh as he kissed my cheek and forehead.

"Holy….." I couldn't even finish my thought as I came back to myself, and I instantly wanted to repay the favor. He had just coaxed an explosive orgasm from my body and I wanted, no I _needed_ to make him cum.

Edward moaned as I shamelessly ground myself against the sizeable bulge in his briefs, and I cheered inwardly as his hips began to gyrate back against me.

"God, Bella, you are killing me," he moaned as I sat up against him and began to move myself against his length.

After a few moments of grinding ourselves against each other, while struggling to maintain eye contact, he pulled me off of him and hurriedly pulled down his boxers.

He rose to his knees and pulled me to him, his lips immediately finding mine. He groaned as I licked and sucked at his mouth, no doubt finding it a turn on that I could taste myself on him.

I used his shoulders as leverage to pull myself up to sit on his lap, my legs wrapping around his thighs and my feet meeting the bed behind him. His erection was throbbing against my stomach as our tongues continued to explore each other's mouths.

Edward moaned as I tilted my hips and ran my wet slit along his length. I needed him inside of me, and he seemed to feel the same urgency as he grasped my waist and lifted me up, lining the tip of him up against my entrance.

As he began to lower me down onto him slowly, I moaned a desperate, "Oh god, Edward," as he let out a low, "Oh, fuck, Bella."

His hands flexed against my hips as I placed my feet against the mattress to begin moving against him. I lifted myself off of him slightly and slowly lowered myself back down, rocking my hips as he was brought fully inside of me.

My pace was slow and sensual at first, but after a few passes, he began to pull me against him and I was rocking relentlessly, my clit seeking as much friction as possible as I ground against him.

This position had our chests sliding against each other with our movements and I was panting against his neck as his head fell forward to my shoulder. I could tell that he was looking down to where we were connected, and it turned me on knowing that he could see me enveloping his length completely inside of my body.

"You feel so good," I whispered as I could feel my muscles tensing, indicating that I was getting closer to another orgasm.

"Fuck, Bella, you have no idea how fucking sexy this looks," he groaned as he brought his hands around to hold me at the small of my back.

"Oh my….fuck," I moaned as he urged me to lean back against his hold, the angle making him hit a delicious spot inside of me. "I'm so close…."

"Come on baby, please," he moaned as he began to thrust his hips up into me.

I wanted so desperately to cum on him, but I didn't want the sensation of being with him like this to end. I tried to slow my pace against him, but he wouldn't let me as he grabbed onto my ass and held me in place.

"Oh god, Edward, I'm……I'm going to….ahhhh," I moaned loudly as I arched my back and ground myself against him.

I could feel him swell inside of me as my muscles spasmed around his cock. I knew he was close, his eyes were clenched shut and the muscles in his neck were tensed as he continued to thrust upwards.

"Let go," I groaned as my hands found purchase on his knees behind me and I ground myself in his lap.

He growled as he pulled me down onto his lap hard and came inside of me. I could feel him pulse as he let himself go and his face contorted beautifully. I would never get over how amazing he looked when he came.

Edward leaned back and pulled me against him as we crashed into the pillows behind his head, still connected together. He groaned as he straightened out his legs and I giggled as he flexed his hips against me.

He opened his beautiful green eyes and smiled lazily as he leaned up to kiss me sweetly.

"Mmmm," he hummed as he brought one of his hands up to cup my neck and he guided my head to his shoulder.

I was beyond sweaty lying against his chest, effectively smothering him, but when I tried to move off of him, he grunted and held me tighter. "No, no moving."

I sighed and relaxed against him, closing my eyes and resting against his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered into my hair as he held me, and I found myself wishing I never had to.

"I'll try," I whispered into his shoulder, and I hoped that I would be able to keep my promise.

I honestly hoped that I never had to leave Edward, because I wasn't just in danger of falling for him anymore. I already had.


	2. Coffee Shop Smuttake

**A/N: Here is my meager offering to appease you all as I finish the next chapter of the main story, but I know that most of you are pervs, so I know you will enjoy the diversion. This was written for nerac on a prompt months ago, so thank her for letting me share it all with you...**

**It takes place before the Thanksgiving chapter, and is pretty much just pure smut....thanks Nostalgicmiss for looking this over for me, and go check out her new story Privileged, it should be an interesting ride....**

**If you are not able to buy cigarettes, porn or an R rated movie ticket, you should not be here, so avert your eyes and go about your business elsewhere, this is not for you kiddies....That being said, enjoy your brief glimpse into the mind of a 22 year old man....**

**EPOV**

I sat nervously perched on the edge of the old worn sofa in the back room of the coffee shop waiting for Bella to show up. My hands were shaking as I finished off the last of my coffee and put the cup on the coffee table.

I couldn't fucking stop thinking about her, the way she smelled; the way she moved, even the way she would crinkle her nose when she was upset with me. I felt like a fucking nervous teenager waiting for her to get here because I couldn't stand being away from her. I fucking hated that she went back to him at night, because I wanted her to be in _my_ bed, but he was her husband, a fact that I had been suffering with for years.

Growing to hate your own brother wasn't exactly a pleasant circumstance, one I never thought I would actually have to deal with, but here I was, coveting the one thing that was legally his, hoping to get just a small piece of her heart.

"Come on Bella," I mumbled to myself as I pulled out and checked my phone for the fifth time since I got here. I was so fucking anxious it was killing me.

I was sure that my hair was probably sticking up like the crazy mess that it normally was, I really needed a haircut, but I had been so distracted over the last few weeks that I really didn't give a shit.

Bella seemed to enjoy running her fingers through it, so I kept it longer hoping to god she would keep doing it when we were together.

Just as I pinched the bridge of my nose and contemplated pacing around the damn coffee shop like a maniac, I saw a flash of her long brown hair at the counter.

_Fuck me, she's beautiful._

She had always been beautiful, but now, when all the awkwardness of youth faded away from her, she was a fucking goddess.

"Hey," she said shyly as she sat down on the couch next to me and sipped on her drink.

I was mesmerized by the way that her full lips wrapped around the pristine white edge of her mug and desperately tried to fight down the sensations that caused a stirring in my pants.

In the past month, I had never been so damn hard in my entire life. Ever since my dick actually knew what it felt like to be inside of her it was like a freaking divining rod, whenever she was near me it gravitated towards her.

After dumbly watching her cradling that damn cup in her hands for fucking ever, I snapped, I needed to be in her, _now._

I stood up quickly, earning a concerned look from Bella in the process, but was too focused on my goal to acknowledge it.

Taking the mug from her hands and placing it on the table, I tugged her into the back hallway of the shop, towards where the bathrooms were.

It wasn't exactly an ideal place to try to seduce her, but it would have to do, there was no way we would make it to my apartment if I took her with me, and I didn't know where Jasper was. That was definitely not a situation I wanted to have to explain to him.

_Oh yeah, sorry Jazz, can't talk, must fuck my brother's wife. I'll talk to ya later man._

"Where are we going?" she whispered as she clung to my bicep, her warm hand searing my exposed skin.

"Bathroom," I grunted as I wrenched the door open and pulled her in with me, quickly locking the door behind us.

"And what are we doing in the bathroom?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow, running one of her hands down the shirt covering my chest.

I didn't even bother with a response as I grabbed both sides of her face and backed her against the locked door, crashing my mouth to hers.

She let out a startled yelp, which I used as my opportunity to press my tongue in her mouth and groaned as she hitched one of her legs against my thigh.

It had been too fucking long since I was with her, and I knew I was probably going to embarrass myself and lose it the second I was in her, but I could tell from the way that she was rhythmically grinding herself against my jeans that she wanted me just as bad.

I ran my hands down her sides, rubbing my thumbs against her covered breasts as I made my way towards the button on her pants.

"Fuck," I grunted against her lips as my fingers fumbled on the tiny ass button.

I finally got it to catch and quickly pulled down the zipper on her jeans. I practically wrenched them down along with her sexy underwear as I began to suck and lick the exposed skin of her neck.

Her tiny hands were tugging at my own zipper and I had never been so glad about my aversion to underwear. It made situations like this so much easier.

"Edward, god, just fuck me," she panted as she tried to maneuver herself up towards me.

There was no way that this position was going to work without her having to take off her pants, so I grabbed her arms and spun her around to face the door.

"Brace your arms against the door," I growled at her as I pushed my jeans further down my legs.

Her pert little ass was popped out towards me, and I had to fight the urge to smack it as she readied herself against the door.

I licked my fingers and reached around her hip, rubbing lightly against her little nub, groaning when I realized how wet she already was.

"Just do it," she rasped against the side of my neck as I pressed into her, my dick throbbing against the small of her back.

I bent down a little bit and grabbed my erection, guiding it between her legs as she pressed her little ass back towards me.

It slid along her wetness and she whimpered as I slipped the tip inside of her.

I moved my hands to her hips to steady her as I flexed my legs and thrust the rest of the way inside of her.

"Oh god," she panted as I slid out and thrust back in again, groaning against the back of her neck as I felt her muscles flex around my cock.

It was hard to keep myself from cumming right there as her muscles constricted around me, but I need to make her cum first. There was no way that I was losing it this soon into being inside of her.

I stilled for a moment, bringing one hand up beside her head on the door and taking a deep breath before resuming my thrusts.

The humming from the overhead fluorescent light and our hushed moans were the only noises I could decipher as I plunged in and out of her wetness. She was so fucking warm and tight and I just wanted to stay inside of her as long as I could. I never got nearly enough time with her.

"Fuck," she whimpered as I felt her slump lightly against the door, only one hand holding her up.

I glanced down over her shoulder and saw her hand frantically moving against her clit as I picked up my pace. It was so fucking hot watching her touch herself. She always came harder on me when she did.

"That's it baby, touch yourself," I moaned as I felt the familiar tightening in my balls, signally that I didn't have much time left.

I tried to fight it off, but when she started thrusting her little pale ass against my pelvis I knew I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Come on Bella, cum. I need you to cum," I groaned in her ear as my thrusts became irregular.

"Oh fuck, Edward. I'm…..I'm…..oh god…" she moaned as I felt her clamp down on me.

I pounded my fist against the door frame as I held her against me, my hips flexing into her as I shot off inside of her.

We were both panting as I pushed her hair off to one side and kissed her neck as I pulled out of her.

There was something about being with her that made me stop caring about how or where we did it. I had never considered myself an exhibitionist before, but if having sex in every public place I could think of meant I got to fuck Bella, then I would take her anywhere she wanted.


End file.
